Birthday surprise! For UchihaMiyokiRuquayya
by Mikoyami
Summary: An Itachi one-shot


Birthday surprise! For UchihaMiyoki/Ruquayya (An Itachi one-shot)

Summary: AU (High school fic) what happens when a senior prank goes wrong? But I birthday wish comes right?

Name: Ruquayya

Age: 17(She'll be turning 17 July 22)

Hair: Brown Eyes: Dark Brown/Black (They switch depending on her mood or if she's been sleep deprived)

Skin: Brown

Personality: She can be jumpy and very outgoing. But, sometimes, she becomes moody. She'll get angry, clingy, shy, or sad in a matter of minutes. I think she has a cross personality. She denies it though. Apparently, she doesn't know that her personality varies so much. She seems to have ADHD sometimes but no one's sure. Apparently she loves Itachi because he's everything she's not.

Favorite Character: Itachi

Theme: # 50 breaking the rules

**My second One-Shot, this is for a fan on , UchihaMiyoki she wishes to wish her Friend (Ruquayya) a happy birthday. So happy Birthday Ruquayya and I hope this Fanfiction will make your day. This is also present from your friend UchihaMiyoki =].**

"Can anyone solve this problem?" Kurenai said to the class.

Everybody groaned, as they stared at the long trigonometry problem, that seemed impossible to answer.

"For those of you who are going to college, this question should be easy,"

The class shifted uncomfortably in their seats, as they stared at the impossible math problem on the white bored.

One, these students was Ruquayya she was staring glaring at the impossible math problem. She was jotting down on the problem and trying to solve it, scribbling every little thought that came in to mind, at one point she drew an octopus trying to rule the world by using lasers.

After about five minutes, Kurenai glanced around the class room, "Well can any of you give me the answer,"

She glanced around the glass room more than half than half the class was avoiding her gaze on student was even asleep. Her eyebrow twitch annoyed, at the thought of a student sleeping, grabbing the dry eraser, she threw the eraser full force at the sleepy blond student.

"Wake-up Deidara, you lazy ass," Kurenai said, when the eraser hit, Deidara, causing him to tumble out of his seat and on to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Why did you that for?" Deidara growled at the teacher.

"Isn't obvious dear, you were sleeping," A young girl said snickering at unfortunate blond. She had just finished making another origami, flower and clipped it to her dark blue hair.

"Shut-up, Konan," Deidara shouted.

"Both of you shut –up," Kurenai sighed, "Itachi do you know the answer?" She turned one of her best students.

Itachi glanced from his notebook, he said the answer.

"Could you write, it on the broad and show everybody how you got it," Kurenai said.

Ruquayya stopped drawing an octopus with a laser beam eye to stare at her long time crush, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi lazily got up from his seat, and began sketching the problem.

"Looking good Uchiha," Deidara shouted, Ruquayya glanced at Deidara annoyed. Deidara winked at Ruquayya causing her to blush and look away.

"Stupid Deidara," Ruquayya yelled.

Kurenai began wondering why she had agreed to teach a whole bunch of high school graduates, summer classes.

"Class dismissed," she mumbled pinching her, the bridge of her nose.

The class shuffled outside of the classroom, Itachi stood by the white bored erasing the problem. His mind was on college he just, got accepted into another university of his father's choice making his father become even stricter on what Itachi can and cannot do.

"Um…Itachi," Itachi glanced at brown skinned women and looked back at the bored with dull eyes telling her to continue.

" Ineedhelpwiththisproblem," the girl blurted.

"What problem Ruquayya?" Itachi asked, the girl failed to show him the problem she was having difficulties.

"Problem number eight," Ruquayya told her book.

Itachi nodded remembering that he also had difficulty with number eight. He wrote the problem on the bored and began lecturing on the problem, his voice was bored, and his face emotionless and he only talked about the problem.

He stopped talking when Ruquayya, mention something about a prank and breaking some rules to do it. Itachi glanced at her.

"I...mean I didn't break any rules back in high school…heck I didn't even pull a senior prank back during senior year," Ruquayya looked at little upset by that. Itachi raised an eyebrow curious but his face still had the emotionless mask that he usually wore, "But this year for my birthday, I'm going to throw the biggest prank this time,"

Ruquayya smiled at Itachi, then blushed realizing he was staring at her, with an odd look.

"I…mean…yeah…it's a stupid idea and shit, but I really want to do it," She said blushing.

"You solved, the problem," Itachi said pointing to the problem on the bored.

"I did?" Ruquayya asked looking surprised at the bored that was scribbled in with, the answer, "I did," she repeated.

Itachi put the marker down and stared at Ruquayya, for several long seconds. Ruquayya blushed, and looked anywhere but at Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi, Akatsuki meeting in the music hall," Deidara said, sticking his head, into the classroom.

Itachi nodded in Deidara's direction, and began walking towards the door. He stopped once he reached the door, "the twenty-second right?" Itachi glanced behind his shoulders

It Ruquayya a second before she realized what Itachi was asking, she nodded now losing her voice. Itachi walked off again to attend the Akatsuki meeting.

"Stupid Deidara," Ruquayya mumbled looking back at white bored and smiling. She did it! She finally managed to talk with Itachi.

(The twenty-seconded)

Ruquayya stood in front of the school , today was the day, today she was going to break all the rules and play the greatest senior prank of all times. Today she was going to have fun.

The school bell rang, everybody ran to their classes except for Ruquayya. First rule she was going to break was miss class, which really wasn't that bad, but she had a perfect attendance, so it would surprise someone.

(In the class room)

"Has anyone seen Ruquayya?" Kurenai asked, she placed her hand on her large round tummy and rubbed it.*

Nobody, answered Kurenai sighed worried about her absent student, but decided to continue with the class.

Itachi glanced at the empty desk, and got up. He began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Uchiha?" Kurenai asked.

"To stop her before she does something stupid," Itachi said his eyes where blank, his face was emotionless but there was a slight concern in his voice. He walked out to the class room.

(Back with Ruquayya)

"I CAN'T DO IT," Ruquayya screamed into the air, she was still standing in front of the school, spray can in hand. She was planning on writing foul langue all over the schools wall. She was planning on embarrassing the school's principal, but suffering threw Tsunada's rage wouldn't be a pretty site.

"But if I don't do it, I feel like crap for the rest of my life," Ruquayya thought glumly. Her argument with herself continued for five minutes, "ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT," Ruquayya screamed she shook the spray can, with all her might just as she was about to spray it someone grabbed her hand.

"Lady Tsunada, I didn't mean to I was just going to clean the wall," Ruquayya said, realizing how pathetic her excuse was sounding.

"hn," came a familiar sound.

"Itachi," Ruquayya, blushed embarrassed. Did he see her talk to herself? That would be embarrassing especially in front of 'Mr. Prefect,'

"Let's go for a walk," Itachi said he let go of Ruquayya's hand and began walking away.

Ruquayya blushed again; Itachi stopped walking and glanced behind his shoulder. Ruquayya followed right behind him. Itachi began walking he started a cigarette, and sighed.*

Their walk was quiet. They passed by the elementary school. Itachi stopped to watch, remembering when his younger brother hit pre-school. He glanced at the lobster red girl. He also remembered meeting Ruquayya back in pre-school.

(Flashback)

"Everybody," Their teacher Iruka said interrupting the pre-school class from their game time.

At the moment they Akatsuki group was playing snakes and ladder*. Itachi was nearing the top while Deidara just slide down on of the snakes he was spending the rest of the game glaring at Itachi. Kisame joked on how pathetic Deidara was at playing at any game. Konan and Pain had their heads butted together whispering about plans to take over the world. Sasori was already bored of the game but stuck with it. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing what type of plenty the loser had to pay for losing.

"Now class, I would like you to meet Ruquayya, she is new her so treat her with respect," Iruka glared at Hidan who just cussed out Kakuzu for cheating.

The girl, had brown skin, that matched perfectly with her brown hair but was most alluring about her was her eyes they seemed to have a spark within them.

"Hi I'm Ruquayya," She said then she pointed to her chest, "And I'm going to be someone so watch out,"

Itachi chuckled at the thought and went back to his game.

(End)

"You're not going to be someone by causing trouble," Itachi told her smashing his cigarette.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING NOTICED," Ruguayya said.

"You don't?" Itachi turned around began walking towards the school again.

"Nope," she answered childishly.

Itachi didn't say anything, he continued walking he forgot his bag in the classroom and he had to get it.

Ruquayya shuffled next to Itachi upset. Could the great Uchiha Itachi forgotten, her birthday? When asked the twenty-second he was talking about her birthday not the day she was planning the prank. Ruquayya walked with her head down.

She felt someone grab her by the waist, and then someone's hard chest but her thoughts on who disappeared, when she was speeding truck pass by her nearly skimming her nose. The arms around her tightened, she glanced to side to see Itachi's face inches from hers. She was about to scream when she noticed Itachi's face wasn't the same, the same face she would stare at everyday, from afar.

No, Itachi's usual stoic face was angry. The blank look in his that would normally light up with some interest when she told him something odd, were glaring at the direction the truck went. His soft onyx eyes were crimson red.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked letting go of her. He had is eyes closed, when he opened his eyes his onyx eyes again.

Ruquayya nodded, Itachi was cool sometimes and they way he held her…Ruquayya blushed at thought. Itachi was about to walk off when he stopped, "That truck also broke a rule," He pointed to stop sign, "He should of slowed down and stopped," There was a slight growl in his voice before he walked off.

His steps were slower every once in while he would stop to make sure Ruquayya was right beside him.

"You're so cool, Itachi," Ruquayya blurted out, then blushed embarrassed that she just said that.

"Hn," Itachi answered.

"I mean, what I mean…um…uh everything comes to you, sometimes…" Ruquayya stayed quiet before her voice turned into a whisper, "sometimes I wish I was you," she blushed at the thought hoped, Itachi didn't hear, "Sometimes, I wish I was Ninja," She said.

But it was too late, Itachi had heard, "Hn," he began walking again, "Sometimes being noticed is harder than you think,"

"What?"

"Everybody, watches what you are doing, but then again there are people who are noticed but for their kindness and hard work," Itachi said, they finally made to the front of the school doors, "If pulling a prank and breaking the rules is what they think it means to get noticed, then why did they work so hard to get noticed in the first place?"

"What?" Ruquayya tilted her head confused.

Itachi walked into the now empty classroom and pulled something out of his bag.

He walked back to Ruquayya, and handed her the small box, before he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Don't ruin what you have Ruguayya," He walked off to gym, if he was correct an Akatsuki meeting will be going on right after gym class.

Ruquayya blushed surprised but Itachi's course of action, her face was bright red. This was the first time he said her name since they met and she oddly liked it. She glanced at her hand, the little gift was wrapped nicely and looked, oh so perfect…just like Itachi…and with the prefect little there was a note…with prefect hand writing that read '_Happy Birthday,'_

Ruquayya turned even redder and pushed the box closer to her chest. So he did remember he birthday. What a surprise…

**Sorry this took so long, I think I'm suffering from a slight bit of depression known as tunnel syndrome (don't worry I'm fine). Anyway while creating this story with Itachi (My favorite character) I think I kept him in character by keeping him emotionally with drawn from society but I also gave him interest in Ruquayya, by leaving settle hints that he was in fact attracted to her. (Read my other work to see what I mean, I even have a guide on Itachi please read and tell me what you think). As for Ruquayya I gave her my personality, I had to think of what I do in the situation I put her in, but by also adding a different flair then what I normally care about, so I do hope I got her in character. I also hope that the story went in direction you two have hoped for. Other than that Happy Birthday, I do hope you enjoy your present for UchihaMiyoki. And once again Happy Birthday =]**

***Yeah, she is pregnant.**

***Itachi a smoker O.o yeah I know, but I think in the AU world it gives Itachi more of ledge that he is human and capable of mistake. And admit you guys can all it =]**

***The old name for chutes and ladder**

**P.S. As much as I adore getting reviews for these one-shots I also like getting reviews for other stories that have written so please if you are interested. I wouldn't mind you reading them and reviewing thank you XD.**


End file.
